Our Secret
by Jinko
Summary: Moments caught by the team.
1. Nate

**So...here I have a drabble. It's my first NCIS: Los Angeles fic, but I will do more...**

**Disclaimer: I'm not profiting from my hobby.**

**Our Secret**

**-Jinko-**

**-Nate-**

He was in between homes-not like he lived in them long enough to be called that-but it was reason enough for G to crash at headquarters. Exhausted from the last assignment, he just curled up on the couch and fell asleep.

It was rare that G was so openly 'weak', but it made the team feel a little closer. Parts of them believe it meant that he trusted them more.

Nate, in particular, took note of the agent's openness. He knew that G felt vulnerable when he was sleeping, so he made his little notes when others weren't looking and decided to think on them later. Though, it wasn't as if he'd ever forget this sight. The image of G curled on a couch was forever burned into his memory.

Another thing he committed to memory was the way Sam watched his partner. For a while now, Nate had wondered if anything was happening between the two special agents, but he knew he'd never get a straight answer out of either of them if he asked. But as Sam glanced (fondly) at G for the fourth time, Nate had resigned himself to believing there was something there, on Sam's side at least.

And when G whimpered slightly in his sleep, Sam was there in an instant. He stopped his report and took it with him as he moved over to the couch. The larger man was gentle as he moved G's head onto his shoulder, holding him close with one arm. When G was curled into Sam's side, his nightmare appeared to end, and Sam continued with his report, which was now in his lap.

Yes, Nate assured himself as he tried not to stare too hard; something was going on between the two special agents. And it warmed him to know that they trusted him enough to show him.


	2. Kensi

**Okay, so this thing was meant to be a one shot...but thanks to njferrell, it's grown to be something bigger...**

**Disclaimer: I'm not profiting from my hobby.**

**-Kensi-**

They were all aware of G's sweet tooth. He had a habit of munching on all things sugary, from lollypops to chocolates.

It often baffled Kensi that G wasn't several pounds heavier than he was.

What didn't baffle her was the way G and Sam acted around each other. She was woman and there was nothing greater than a woman's intuition. There was just something in how they were when they were around each other. They always arrived together, left together, ate together…she was quite certain that they both went on their toilet breaks at the same time (which was also slightly creepy). All this started happening after G was shot, making Kensi feel as if Sam was worried about letting G out of his sight for too long. It was easy to see that they both relied on each other so much to survive. You didn't exactly need a woman's intuition to know that. She was certain Nate and Deeks had coined on to this one as well.

What she didn't know was if they were aware of the relationship she believed them to be in.

There were several moments that made her believe that they were together, but none stood out more to her than what had happened earlier that day.

G was eating an ice-cream. There was nothing new or different about that. He and Sam were standing away from the others so that Sam's back was to them, but Kensi had a clear view of G's face. At one point, Sam said something that had G smiling so suddenly that the chocolate ice-cream fell a little from his mouth and got stuck under his bottom lip.

Before he could lick it up, Sam brought his hand up and wiped it away with the pad of his thumb. Kensi felt her eyes open marginally as Sam presented it to G's lips. For a moment, those clear, sky blue eyes flicked to Kensi's face, who blushed at being caught, before G opened up and pulled Sam's thumb into his mouth. His eyes returned to Sam filled with love, and when Sam pulled his thumb free, it was completely clean.

Kensi watched as G grabbed Sam's wrist and held his hand to his face for a moment, speaking to him softly. It was then that Sam's back tensed and he dropped his hand down suddenly, almost as if G had bitten him. They separated and Kensi went back to work.

Later, when she saw Sam, she noticed his darker skin had a slightly pink tinge on his cheeks and that was all she needed to know.


	3. Eric

**Disclaimer: I'm not profiting from my hobby.**

**-Eric-**

There was a reason why Eric wasn't a field agent and it was a bloody good reason. He just wasn't built for it the way Special Agents Callen and Hanna were. G spent several weeks of the year with something bandaged and Sam spent just as much time bitching about it (and the plan G came up with to get them so damaged).

That just wasn't for Eric. Computers didn't shoot at you.

The latest undercover mission had G dislocating his right shoulder and the right-handed agent wasn't happy with this in the slightest. But it was his 'own dumb fault', as Sam repeated to him over and over again. And it was his fault. He was the idiot who jumped out of that moving train.

So G ended up in a sling, and Hetty glared at him whenever he tried to remove it, and Sam bitched about having to help him out around the place, and Kensi made her jokes about them being married.

Nothing was new.

Now, Eric mightn't have spent much time downstairs with the actively-in-trouble team members, but he knew that there was tension of the sexual kind going on between the two alpha males in the group. He just had to watch Nate's evaluating eyes light up whenever they were all in the same room together.

There was always something there. Be it just the glances they send each other or the way G demands Eric sends help for Sam, it was obvious that something was going on.

Nothing proved it more to Eric than the way they were on the second day of G's sling-imprisonment. He and Kensi had been going through a few things in his lab when they found a link between their current case and a separate cold case. He'd been the one to volunteer to find the partners since he'd been tucked away for most of the day. When he got onto the overlooking area of the second floor, he could easily see Sam and G. Sam was sitting at his desk, but he was turned so he could watch G at the lockers.

G was grumbling about how it would work. 'It' happened to be him trying to shove his old, crusty bad into the locker next to Sam's (he was moving out again), but it was clearly a two-handed job. And they all knew that Hetty would appear through her special Hetty-Powers the moment he took his arm out of that damned sling. She'd already threatened him with some unpronounceable torture, according to the ever-knowing Kensi.

Eric was just about to call them up when Sam stood and slotted himself behind the shorter agent. G didn't seem bothered or surprised. Rather, their hands moved together perfectly to get the bag into the tiny metal box and G closed the door on it with a very final clink.

Sam didn't let up, though. He kept G pinned there and Eric felt his eyes grow wide as Sam daringly slipped his large hand into the back pocket of G's jeans, cupping G's arse possessively. Again, G didn't mind at all. He instead seemed to rock back into the hand, pressing his back into Sam's chest.

They stayed there like that, talking softly to each other, until Kensi's voice startled the three of them.

"I almost thought you'd…" she paused as she watched Sam and G detangle themselves, "gotten yourself lost, Eric." He eyes quickly shot up to Eric's and he could see that she was happy about what they'd walked in on.

Later, they were going over the new information, Eric spotted how G and Sam's hands were brushing as they stood closely together. No one said anything, but when he made eye contact with Sam, he noticed a small glint of approval.

Eric returned it with a smile.


	4. Deeks

**Disclaimer: I'm not profiting from my hobby.**

**-Deeks-**

It was hard being the new guy. Especially when you were replacing (temporarily) a kid who'd disappeared months before. It was even harder when the big guy who'd kicked your arse a fortnight ago argued against it the most.

Marty Deeks was a cop. He wasn't a SEAL, he wasn't an army brat and he wasn't a freak of nature with no first name who could survive being shot in the chest five times. He wasn't great at computers and sometimes his head was too messed up to understand that he couldn't begin to imagine being a shrink. What he brought to the table were his connections and his knowledge of Los Angeles and the law departments there.

And he was a cop for good reasons. He could assume an identity just as quickly as Sam or G could and he was good with his hands and his gun. Deeks was observant and he clued on easily enough.

At first, he'd thought Agent Hanna's dislike for him being there was maybe because he had a thing for the missing Agent Vale. It took him exactly six minutes to change his mind.

It was clear, to an absolute stranger, that there was something going on between Sam and G. One conversation and three minutes of pure eye-sex between the two proved that to Deeks. Later that day, they left together and then arrived in the same manner five minutes lat the next day. And after Hetty had gone through them regarding their constant tardiness (apparently G was constantly to blame for this), they merely smiled at each other and the eye-sex started again.

He realised that everyone else was well aware of the relationship but they didn't seem to care at all. In his mind, he went through all the regulations and realised that maybe it was better that no one said anything about it.

It was hard, though, when they weren't so secretive about it.

Every now and then, Deeks saw something that helped confirm his thoughts. They'd stare at each other for minutes at a time, brush hands, check the lightest wounds imaginable and flirt as often as they breathed. It almost seemed like a joke after a while.

But then, he saw a moment that was just so (and he'd loathe to admit that he had these thoughts about these particular men) sweet yet hot that it left no room to question. G was sitting on the edge of Sam's desk (or, the part that happened to be Deeks' new desk) with his foot resting on Deeks' chair. It didn't bother him at all. They all accepted that G and Sam needed to be close. So he stood back as they listened to the profile Nate was running them through. He, G, Sam, Kensi and Eric would all pitch in what they could, but Deeks soon found himself unable to say anything.

He was too surprised by the bold move Sam had just pulled. No one else could see it, not from their sitting vantage point, but Sam had slipped his hand onto the inner thigh of G's dangling leg. His fingers splayed and travelled over the denim-covered area, running up and down with gentle movements so the others couldn't see his arm moving.

G didn't even seem to notice it. Nothing in his face changed and they both continued with the conversation as if Sam wasn't feeling up the other agent in front of everyone else.

Those fingers travelled from G's knee to his mid thigh, but every now and then, Sam would finish the soft stroke by flicking his thumb over G's crotch. Deeks felt his own face grown hot at Sam's brazen behaviour.

G was speaking when Sam added a little pressure as he swiped his thumb. Deeks could tell because G gasped and spent the next minute or so coughing to cover it up. Smirking, Sam smacked him on his back a few times (with the previously unused hand) to help 'clear' his airways. Once G as done with his act, he glared at Sam, but did nothing to remove that damned hand from his thigh.

Sam had chuckled and moved to crack his neck, having had his face glued to Nate for the past few minutes.

Deeks nearly physically jumped out his revere as the hand straightened up and waved at him. With a mental slap to himself, Deeks looked up to see Sam's smirk and his eyes on him. The agent then turned his head back to listen to the rest of Nate's profile and his hand returned to the more innocent strokes.

Deeks felt like he was one step closer to being accepted by the team, if only because Sam was alright with him knowing.

-**Feedback?**


	5. Abby

**Disclaimer: I'm not profiting from my hobby.**

**Our Secret**

**-Abby-**

They were always getting in trouble. Abby could have sworn up and down that these Los Angeles boys were more reckless than Tony was knowledgeable of films.

She was on loan to them for a case regarding the death of a Warrant Officer and his immediate family and it had taken a week to find the perpetrator. In that week, she'd been witness to many moments between Agents Callen and Hanna that had her curious. It wasn't often that she got to see an office romance, so she watched them closely for the signs that she thought should be there. These ranged from soft touches to obvious eye-sex, both of which had happened between G and Sam while she was there.

It delighted her to know that there was an office romance going on after all the sexual tension back home. It was amazing to see such a sweet romance.

The sweetest moment she saw happened after they'd finished off. Both G and Sam ended up with several scratches and bruises after falling through a glass door. Something happened-something that was too embarrassing for them to talk about-and they went tumbling through the glass. When they limped back into headquarters, they settled Kensi's smirk with a glare and Eric scuttled back without a word.

Afterwards, though, when the other teammates had gone home and Abby was on her way out, she spotted the two. She kept hidden out of sight, hoping to spot another one of these glorious moments. They were talking to each other-G was in his seat at his desk and Sam was at his own. Even though they had that portion of the room to cover with their voices, they still spoke softly enough that Abby couldn't hear them.

G suddenly laughed wholly and sent a slick comment (she could tell from the look on his face) to Sam before the larger man got up and crossed the space between their desks.

Abby watched as Sam sat himself down on the edge of G's desk, beside his partner, and propped his left leg up. He then rolled up his pants leg and pointed out a spot on the inside of his knee, closer to his thigh than his shin.

A smile blossomed on Abbey's face as G leant forward and pressed his lips to that point. For a moment, he looked up and found her eyes.

Abbey jolted back behind her hiding spot for a few seconds, but returned with the need to see more of the gorgeous moment between the two Special Agents.

By that time, G was digging through his desk drawers, trying to find something. Briefly, Abby thought that he could be after his gun-that she's stumbled upon a national secret or something-before he pulled out a tiny slip of paper and presented it as if it was the greatest thing in the world. She couldn't see Sam's face, but she guessed he was scowling; he tried to take a swipe at G's head, after all. G merely ducked it and pulled the paper apart, revealing to Abby that it was a band-aid. A fluoro-pink with purple flowers band-aid to be precise. He applied it where he'd kissed the other man's skin before he ran his hand-strikingly pale against Sam's smooth, dark skin-the length of Sam's shin to mid-thigh, where the rolls of his pants had been left.

His hand tightened there, almost possessively, until he grabbed for the material and returned Sam's pants leg to its proper place.

A few more words were exchanged before they both stood (Abby just about swooned when Sam offered his hand to G and held onto it for a short while after G was standing) and moved to leave.

Their movements were sore, but the aches didn't stop G from turning around to smirk at Abbey, who quickly slinked back behind the wall.

"Goodbye, Miss Sciuto," he said and Sam chuckled lightly at his partner's antics.

"Erm, bye," was Abby's only response.


	6. Hetty

**Disclaimer: I'm not profiting from my hobby.**

**Our Secret**

**-Hetty-**

The past week hasn't been one of their best.

A murderer who'd been sent to a clinic of the recommendation of Nate had gone after him as payback for the torturous tests they'd inflicted on him. He'd shot the psychiatrist in the shoulder and the shock nearly killed him. Nate was now on a vacation, far away from Los Angeles and guns.

Two days later, a suspect just about ran over Kensi. She was still in the hospital after they set her broken leg. They were worried about how hard her head had been hit thanks to a few lost memories.

And to top it all off, Eric was getting in trouble for having hacked the wrong site.

The only untouched members of her team were Agents G Callen and Sam Hanna, which was something Hetty had never had the pleasure of saying.

However, she wasn't sure how long that would last if Sam didn't stop his noisy pounding of the punching bag. Whenever something went wrong, Sam took to venting his anger and his frustration on that thing. It was a healthy release of stress, but the noise it made annoyed Hetty to no end, and that was never very healthy for her subordinates.

So she put down the forms (the noises had bothered her so much that she wasn't even sure what the forms were for anymore) and headed towards the staircase.

She'd gone up the stairs and was about to turn the corner, when she heard the soft words of Agent Callen. If there was anyone who'd be able to calm down Sam, it would be G.

There were several words that one could use to describe Hetty, but stupid was not one of them. She'd known for months now that those two were lovers (despite their greatest attempts to hide such a fact), and had known that they were going to be more than partners at work two days after she'd met the two of them. The chemistry between them was so strong that it threatened to burn through them when they were forced apart for too long. She could tell purely by the way Sam acted while G was recovering from the shooting.

Hetty listened in carefully to what G was saying to Sam and peeked at them when she could. Sam was standing at the punching bag, but G was lazing against the wall, facing Sam's back, with his arms folded across his chest.

"You do realise that they're gonna be fine, right?" G asked as if Sam was insipid. "Nate pulled through the surgery fine and Kensi's too tough to go down to a car. It'd have to be a tank or a jet for her."

Sam punched at the bag once, using that perfect form Hetty had once commented on.

"It's just…"

"No," G cut him off, pushing himself off the wall. "No."

"We should have been there," Sam argued and two punches followed.

"How? Cornwell got to Nate before we even knew someone was after him and there's nothing we could have done for Kensi." He started to move closer to Sam.

"G, I just…"

"The only people we can blame are the bastards that hurt them, and we caught them, Sam. Everything's good."

Sam seemed to take the words in with a resigned sigh as he pulled the gloves off his hands. The sigh turned into a content moan when G stepped right up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist. The shorter agent rested his head on Sam's shoulder and they stood there for a moment or so, just taking in each other. A small smile found its way to G's mouth as Sam's hands slipped over his, holding him in place.

"Relaxed now?"

The big guy chuckled before he turned himself around in G's arms. "Oh, I can think of a few better…"

G didn't let him finish. He pulled his hands away from Sam's waist and pushed them up the front of Sam's shirt, taking in the feel of each bump and grove of the defined muscles, before his arms wound around Sam's neck. He pressed his lips to Sam's, silencing the taller man and forcing Hetty to look away.

Knowing that her agents were in a relationship and watching them like a voyeur were two completely different things. Glad that Sam was now going to lay off the punching bag (and she did _not_ want to think about what he would end up pounding instead), she headed back down the stairs, intent on finishing off her paperwork while listening to some rather loud Vivaldi.


	7. Gibbs

**Disclaimer: I'm not profiting from my hobby.**

**Our Secret**

**-Gibbs-**

Gibbs wasn't an idiot. He wasn't blind and he wasn't easily fooled. When someone was trying to keep something from him, he knew it.

There were few people in his life who he considered as his family. His team in Washington was part of his family, and there was a certain someone in Los Angeles who was included.

He'd known G Callen for years now. A bond had been forged between them, like father and son, and it had stayed strong over all that time.

So when Gibbs arrived at OPS headquarters to find an overly secretive G, Gibbs knew there was something strange going on.

G had greeted him calmly with a handshake and a smile. They exchanged their pleasantries. They got down to business and caught the bad guys. It took three days, and for each of those days, G was as distant as Gibbs had ever seen him.

And he could tell that the team was strained and anxious. Something was off and he was sure it wasn't just because he was there. G wasn't the same person Gibbs was used to and there was something in the way his team mates looks at him that had Gibbs wondering if something was wrong with the younger agent.

But once the search for the perpetrator was over, Gibbs stopped to just watch G and how he was with the other members of his team. From what he'd been told and had seen, he knew they were as close as family. Now, he barely talked to anyone but Hetty and Kensi and that worried Gibbs. He wasn't sure what G was getting himself into.

On his final day, though, he spotted what must have been why G was keeping to himself so much. Gibbs had suggested he and G go to a small coffee shop by the beach when Sam stopped G on their way out. Gibbs was left to watch as the larger agent grabbed for G's wrist. Strong fingers moved down from G's thin wrist to brush his palm and Gibbs' eyes widened slightly when he saw the two pinkie fingers wrap around each other, holding on. If he hadn't already been actively searching for why G was so distant, he wouldn't have noticed it. The two were clearly smart about hiding their relationship at the workplace.

And it all made sense now. It was this relationship that had him acting so strange. He didn't want news of it to get back to NCIS headquarters. They'd split them up for sure. Not for the first time, Gibbs felt the need to smack G upside the head like he did with his agents back home. His fingers nearly twitched with the urge to do so, and only held back because of the inappropriate timing. If he were to smack him now, he'd get the wrong impression.

So he listened to what they were saying. They both used soft tones with each other, and once Sam knew what was going on, their hands disengaged and G continued to lead Gibbs to the shop.

As they got into the car, Gibbs looked over at G, who was seemingly more content than before and kept staring until he had G's attention.

"What?"

"Do you know what his intentions are?"

For a moment, Gibbs saw G's cheeks darken with a blush. "We're not having this conversation," G said simply and reached for the keys to start the engine. With the movement, Gibbs saw a dark circle on G's collar bone for the first time.

"Is that a love bite?"

G just about jumped out of his skin. "Jethro…"

"Are you sleeping with him?"

"_Gibbs_!"

Gibbs turned and opened his door again. "I think I have to have a talk with him."

And then G was left in the car gaping like a fish.

* * *

**The end. Thank you for coming along for the ride.**


End file.
